ZaGr: Unknown Soldier
by Fatal smiles
Summary: The irken race has taken over earth, and all humanity has been wiped out... except for 2... ZaGr that might not be suitable for children
1. A feeling in the air

Hi everyone! Thank you so much for your support on my first fanfic, ZaGr: Time between us. That one was really like a tester to really get used to it on here, so here is my second ZaGr on here, that I hope might be slightly better than the other one e.g, longer chapters and such. And without further ado, I give you… Unknown Soldier!

Something wasn't right. Dib could feel it in the air, as he woke up that morning, that something terrible was going to happen today. _But what?_

"Say, Gaz," He said, looking around him, as they walked to skool.

"What, Dib?"

"I dunno, I just think something bad is gonna happen today…"

"Dib, you always say that,"

"But today-"

"Leave me alone Dib, I'm in the zone."

Dib was about to protest that she hadn't even got her gameslave2 with her, let alone was "in the zone", but thought better of it. He didn't need another trip to A&E just yet.

In the classroom, Zim sat bolt upright, instead of doodling pictures of world domination, like he usually did.

_This must be it. Something to do with Zim… But what!? _

Dib pondered, he decided to watch Zim extra closely, but nothing else happened, and soon Dib believed he had just been paranoid or something, maybe his bad feeling had just been from having two servings of ketchup and rice, the day before. 15:00. School had ended.

Dib left through the school gates, feeling deflated. He had been so certain something bad would happen today, he had been getting excited about it.

_Let this be a lesson Dib. _He thought to himself. _Always remember that you were born to be let down._ That's what his father had told him on the day of his mother's funeral. A single, solitary tear, slipped down from his left eye. _Dibothey. C. Membrane, stop being so pathetic! _

"ALRIGHT!" Dib suddenly shrieked.

Zita, who was walking nearby, stared at him, and hastily ran to the other side of the road.

Dib sighed. His conscience could be a real bitch sometimes.

Zim managed to contain his excitement until he got home. Well, almost. He burst through the door, SHRIEKING with laughter. Now, on with the plan. Oh why hadn't he thought of this before? He immediately called tallest, Purple and Red.

"INCOMING TRANSITION FROM EARTH." The computer bleeped.

"Ugh, Zim," both Red AND Purple groaned.

"My tallest! I have come up with a fool-proof plan to take over earth!" Zim squealed, bouncing up and down as he said this.

"The only thing I need is for you to come to earth, and make things explode! Then, the human race shall bow down to meeeee….."

"Why didn't that occur to us in the first place?" Red mouthed to Purple, as Zim continued exclaiming words of doom and e'sploding.

"Okay, Zim if it means that much to you, we'll be on our way." Purple said, in a bored, annoyed tone.

Then the transition ended.

"Excellent… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Zim cackled. This was going to be AMAZING!

Dib stared up at the night sky. His bad feeling was getting stronger. He went downstairs. Gaz was drawing pictures of a cow eating a sheep. That sheep looked a lot like him… never mind. Dib shook his head.

"You know what?" He said aloud,

"I'm gonna read a book." He announced. That should take his mind off of Zim, and how much of a disappointment the day had been.

"SHHH!" Hissed Gaz, looking up from her very, very disturbing drawing.

Dib ignored her, and took his old copy of _The End Of Mr Y_ off the shelf, and opened it up. He hadn't read it since he was 9, so now seemed a good time to re-read it.

Nothing and Nobody would disturb him, and suck him back down into the grips of his worries. No, it was time to think about himself for once, instead of the fate of the world, I mean, Zim hadn't taken over the world in all the 7 months he had been on earth, so why should today be any different? Dib sighed happily, as he let the book drown out all reality.

There, that was a little less than my target of 10-20 pages, but still enough for now. Part of this chapter is similar to _Earths Nightmare_ which is an AMAZING fanfic that I think you should most likely check out. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and the next will come out soon, GOODBYE !

BTW just want to say, another thank you to you guys who reviewed, favourited and followed my previous story. YOU GUYS ROCK! 

Note: this fanfic is totally un-related to the previous one… THANK YOU!


	2. Just a dream

Here's chapter two folks, these chapters have come out quite close to each other, so I just want to mention that this is a one off, and I will try to put out 1 chapter every two weeks. Enjoy!

The bodies of humans lay everywhere. Mothers with their babies, elderly people, young adults. Everyone. Well not quite everyone…

"DIB!" Gaz whined, slamming a phone on to the kitchen table.

Dib immediately sat bolt upright, his book fell with a THUD on to the floor.

"No one at Bloaty's is answering the goddamn phone, did you cut the phone wires again?"

"No, I don't remember doing so…" Dib replied, picking the book off the floor, and replacing it back on the shelf.

"Why don't we just go out for pizza?"

"UGH FINE, BUT YOUR NOT COMING." Gaz groaned, grabbing her coat, and opening the front door. As soon as she did, a vile odour erupted from outside. _Gross_. She thought, making her way out of the house._ The drains must have blocked again._ No sooner after she had crossed the street did she sense that something was not right. She hadn't remembered all these piles of rubble where the houses on her street had been, nor had she ever seen her neighbours lying dead on the pavement, AND SINCE WHEN WERE THERE WEIRD GREEN PEOPLE RUNNING AROUND WITH GUNS, WHILST WEARING GAS MASKS? Gaz stopped walking. _your probably just dreaming_, she told herself. _well if this is a dream, you might as well take advantage of it._ So she carried on walking, convinced this was just another world her imagination had concocted for her. She walked on for quite sometime, until she reached Zim's house. Zim himself, was inside cackling madly.

"I AM SO AMAZING, AM I NOT AMAZING GIR?"

"YES." Gir said, oblivious to what his master was saying. He was concentrating (gir? CONCENTRATING?) on the figure outside.

"PURPLE LADY!" He squealed in delight.

"huh?" a very confused Zim replied.

Gir, rushed to the door and opened it, still screaming.

"NO GIR! THE POISONOUS GAS!" Zim exclaimed, covering his mouth, and also rushing over to the door. Then he saw her.

"Gaz-human?" hissed Zim in astonishment.

"But how? This Gas is supposed to kill any living creature within 2 minutes!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Gaz looked up. _Why am I so tired?_ she wondered, but, putting that to the back of her mind, she stumbled through the pathway, before passing out right at Zim's feet.

Not knowing what to do, Zim hauled Gaz over him, so that he was holding her in a fireman's carry, and plopped her down on to the couch. For a few minutes Zim just paced up and down his home, thinking of what to do with the human, when a transition popped up on to the T.V screen.

As you have probably guessed, it was from the tallest.

"Zim, I think we're done exploding stuff," Red bellowed.

"Get on the ship now." Purple added, which then led to Red yelling at Purple_: WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I THOUGHT WE SAID THE PLAN WAS TO ABANDON HIM HERE, AND THROW THIS REPULSIVE PLANET IN TO THE SUN!_

Luckily, Zim heard none of this, as he was far too busy wondering what to do with Gaz's unconscious body.

After debating for a while, Red finally said:

"We will send Invader Skooge over to collect you and your belongings."

Zim, who had not paid attention to ANYTHING, replied with an "okey dokey", and proceeded to dismantle the base, so that it folded away in to what looked like a suitcase. He stared at Gaz, who was now lying sprawled on the dank, mucky floor.

"Errrr…" a voice from behind him said.

"Oh, hi Skooge." Zim replied.

"Is _**That**_ part of your luggage?" Skooge said nervously, pointing to Gaz.

Zim looked thoughtful for a moment or two, before replying,

"Yes… it is my… um… SOUVENEIR!" He announced, proud to have thought of such an ingenious idea

Skooge, not being the brightest irken, just shrugged and led Zim over to a small, rustier version of Zim's voot cruiser.

A minute later they arrived at an enormous lilac ship, encrusted with a golden version of the irken symbol.

Zim gulped as he looked at Gaz, who was still deeply unconscious. _Ok, so you managed to trick Skooge in to believing she was just a souvenir, but the tallest are the intelligent leaders of the irken armada, so surly they will notice a live humanoid?_

Zim held his breath as he lugged Gaz and his suitcase up on to the moving platform-escalator… thing. (you know what I mean).

Luckily for him, Purple had dropped his pack of doughnuts on the floor, and he along with Red, had gone to get a new packet.

"This way, Zim." Mumbled Skooge, directing him along the ship corridors.

After going around several bends, Skooge stopped abruptly, making Zim trip over him.

"This is your room." Skooge said blankly.

"My room?" Zim asked, slightly confused. Why did he have a room aboard his leaders residential property?

"New regulation, all successful invaders are to live aboard the armada home ship, as a sign of appreciation from the tallest." Skooge replied. He really wasn't enjoying this.

"Oh… Ok then… FAREWELL, SKOOGE." howled Zim, making gestures at him to leave.

"Whatever." Skooge simply hissed, toddling off.

As soon as he had turned the corner, Zim burst in through the door and threw Gaz down on to the bed. (FACT: IRKENS NEED SLEEP EVERY FEW MONTHS)

"She's dying, I'll have to put her in suspended sleep mode." Zim yelled at himself. He quickly pulled a deflated, transparent object from his PAK, and wrapped it around Gaz. Immediately, it expanded to make a large bubble, with Gaz floating around inside it.

Zim sighed._ She'll have to be in there for a good 20 earth years._ He thought. But that was ok. As long as she was safe.


	3. Fashion show

Hi Everyone! Here's chapter 3

6 YEARS LATER

Gaz opened her eyes. Immediately the suspension bubble popped, throwing her on to the floor inside a dark cupboard.

"What th-" She started, suddenly, the cupboard door burst open.

"GAZ- HUMAN?" A voice exclaimed, pulling the confused 17 year old to her feet.

This person was obviously Zim.

Gaz snatched her hand away from Zim, wondering why her fingers were longer than the last time she had looked at them. Just then she caught sight of herself in a mirror, opposite the cupboard. A tall, slender girl, with long violet hair, stared back at her. She gasped.

"What happened to me?" She whispered, stroking her beautiful heart-shaped face, her pale hands, brushed through her shiny Lilac hair.

"You have aged, little Gaz," smirked Zim. He too looked different, his face was the same, but he was taller, and his usual irken uniform was now a red button-up shirt with a gold band going diagonally from shoulder to hip, over his usual black pants and boots. He too was now quite attractive.

"PURPLE LADY!" Screamed Gir, running in to the room. He immediately pounced on to her head. While Gaz fought to get the hyper little robot off of her head, Zim examined the suspended sleep bubble. Why did it let her out 14 years early? He wondered, prodding the sagging object. But, Gaz seemed fine, so he didn't look further.

As soon as Gaz had wrestled Gir to the ground, she realised something. Her usual black dress and the coat she had been wearing, were gone… she was naked, apart from the skull pendent that hung around her white neck. She yelped slightly, and attempted to cover herself. Luckily, her hair covered her chest, but other than that…

Zim finally realised this too, and quickly darted out of the room, in to the hallway outside. What am I supposed to do now? He thought, franticly. Suddenly, an irken female came out of a nearby room labelled "laundry".

Swiftly, Zim made his way in to the room, and pulled a random uniform from a pile of newly washed clothing, and also found suitable undergarments in the pile. He knocked gently on the door of his room.

"DON'T COME IN!" Shrieked Gaz from inside.

"Gaz-human, I have had the decency to fetch you some garments." He replied hastily, opening the door slightly, offering the clothes to her.

She took them, gingerly, inspecting them. The uniform was lilac, with pale pink arms, shorter at the front and longer at the back (guess whose uniform THAT was) and folded within it was a pair of tight black pants, and black gloves. As she put them on, she realised there were no shoes, so she delved in to the cupboard of which she had been living for the past 6 years, and pulled out a pair of boots. She stared at herself in the mirror. She really did look quite different.

After admiring her new reflection for a few minutes, she opened the door and let Zim back inside.

"I suppose you'll want to know what happened…" Zim said, a smirk spreading across his face.

"Not really." Gaz replied, she honestly had no care for what had happened that had led her in to a cupboard for over half a decade.

Zim's smile faded. He had so been looking forward to telling her all about the doom and gloom that had transformed Earth in to a withering wasteland.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Skooge.

"Oh, hello Skooge." Zim said, nervously. He was standing in front of Gaz, attempting to hide her. He failed.

"Who is that?" Skooge inquired, suspiciously. He pointed to the lock of violet hair that was visible from behind Zim's shoulder.

"Oh… err…" Zim rambled, trying to think of an excuse.

"She is a gift… to… THE TALLEST! YES!" He screeched, proudly declaring his idea.

Skooge stared at him strangely for a second, before shrugging and getting on with what he had to say.

"The Tallest have invited you to a feast marking the sixth anniversary of Earth's downfall, be in the great hall at 6:15." He said in a very bored tone.

"oh, er, OK SKOOGE I WILL BE THERE." Zim yelled, motioning him to leave.

"Whatever." muttered Skooge, as he left the room.

"GIFT TO YOUR LEADERS?!" Gaz exclaimed.

"COULDN'T YOU THINK OF A BETTER EXCUSE?!"

"LOOK, I'M SORRY BUT… HEY! I'M NOT APOLOGISING TO A HUUUMAN!" Screamed Zim, dramatically pointing at Gaz as he said "human"

Gaz counted to 10, and breathed out slowly. A technique she had learnt from anger management class. She then walked right up to Zim, stared at him for a minute, then slapped him.

"What kind of gift am I supposed to be?" She hissed, looking down to the floor.

Zim smiled, mischievously.

"Well." he grimaced.

"They tend to enjoy gifts that are… how you humans say… are edible."


End file.
